For a conventional Web (WEB)-based real time communication service, an additional plug-in needs to be downloaded and installed. The real time communication service is implemented by using the installed plug-in, such as QQ and MSN.
However, in existing WEB-based real time communication (Real Time Communication, RTC), an API between a WEB application and a browser is defined so that a WEB-based RTC application can run in the browser, thereby implementing end-to-end transmission of a message, audio, a video, and the like. For example, when a first user visits, by using a browser, a website providing a WEB RTC service, this website returns a page of the WEB-based RTC application to a terminal of the first user, that is, the WEB-based RTC application, such as WEB QQ, is opened. A second user also opens the WEB-based RTC application in a same manner, and then a connection can be established between the first user and the second user for mutual communication. When a user closes the web page or the browser, the communication is also ended or a communication connection request cannot be received.
The existing WEB-based real time communication requires that two parties in communication are simultaneously online and open the WEB-based RTC application. For example, when the real time communication is implemented by using the browser, and one party in communication does not open the browser, or opens the browser but does not log in to the website providing the WEB RTC service, that is, does not open the WEB-based RTC application, information sent by the other party cannot be acquired.